


When The Sky Went Dark

by delaneym_15



Series: The Rogue Lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro really suck in this one, Dark Lance (Voltron), F/M, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is suspicous, M/M, Major character death in the beginning but like he comes back, but its not their fault, but like he's still good, he knows about Kuron, lance centric, lance on the run, no one hates lance except for lotor, they're being manipulated, this is basically a continuation of that in the first part, very much a dark read especially in the beginning so good luck guys, ya'll saw the omega shield episode, yeah what's his deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaneym_15/pseuds/delaneym_15
Summary: Lance knew something was wrong with Shiro, he just didn't know how bad it was until after he died. After a run in with the Shiro-not Shiro, Lance is on the run with a bounty on his head and named a traitor to the Voltron Coalition. Now Lance must make his own allies, find himself, forgive those who've done him wrong, and maybe save a few planets on the way.Totally non-canon compliant!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/OC
Series: The Rogue Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969018
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue - Death isn't Personal

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Wow! I know I keep saying it but this fic is not for the faint of heart, it deals with a lot of heavy stuff including troubles of the mind so please read with caution!

Everything was fine, a okay. Ask anyone and they’d tell you that everything was fine. Hunk, Allura, Pidge, even Shiro who was systematically wincing in pain every 5 minutes. Ask them and they’d say that everything was fine. 

But it wasn’t. 

The mission seemed simple enough, Shiro and Pidge had to get the shield power up, Hunk pushed the plates back into place, and Allura and Lance worked on fusing the damaged plate back together. Simple right? 

Yet somehow Lance found himself here, being literally electrocuted to death after pushing Allura out of the way. 

He figured it would kill him, figured that someday his self sacrificing tendencies would catch up with him. It was a thought that had never left his mind since the first time, pushing Coran out of the way of an explosion that should have killed him. His luck had to run out some time, right? 

Maybe that was why he accepted it so easily. There was no fear, no sadness or anger, no wishing he had more time. He’d had the time he was given and fucked up most of it. Maybe this was a mercy the universe was granting him. Killing him to keep him from prolonging the inevitable. 

He knew he was dead, he had to be. He felt his body give up, felt it fail him. He didn’t fight it, he didn’t plead to hold on. He let it wash over him like the waves of the ocean he missed so much. 

Sure, a part of him wanted to live, to keep fighting. He had so many things he still wanted to do, so many experiences he would miss out on. Like returning to Earth, reuniting with his family, finally putting an end to this stupid war. But he was tired. Tired of fighting, feeling hopeless, scared. 

He wasn’t scared anymore. 

There were no nightmares to reach him. 

His heart didn’t threaten to beat through his chest out of panic anymore. 

No more panic attacks to hide from the team, no more breakdowns, no more healing pods. 

There was nothing. 

Nothing but peace. 

It was done, his fight was over. Wasn’t it? 

No, as he slowly opened his eyes to see Allura standing above him, clutching him to her chest while they floated in the Red lion, tears staining heer cheeks, he knew his fight wasn’t over. 

It had barely begun.


	2. What I've Become

He stared at the reflection in the mirror. The sight before him troubling him more and more with every tick. The eyes weren’t his own. No, the blue in them held an unmistakable darkening. One that threatened to consume him. 

A deathly red stained the whites of them. Another evidence of his deprivation of sleep. The dark circles surrounding them made them look even more sunken in. Yes, even his eyes betrayed him. 

He clenched and unclenched his fist. Half out of necessity - the stiffness had started to become unbearable - and half out of anger that seethed into his entire being. 

He hated the sight before him. 

Hated what it said, what it didn’t say. 

He hated him. 

The him that wasn’t him. The him that replaced him. Him. He let the anger overtake himself and swiftly brought the bothersome fist to the mirror. The glass shattering, falling to litter the sink and ground below. 

He waited as the pain overtook the stiffness of the joints. The blood pooling from the cuts in the no longer delicate skin of a soldier. A soldier who didn’t belong to himself. 

His life wasn’t his. 

He hated him. 

He hated her. 

She should have left him. Kept him dead. Buried him on some far off planet. Maybe the team would have grieved and mourned him. Seeing as they hardly paid attention to him now, he highly doubted it. He doubted they’d notice until someone told them. 

Instead through some sick miracle - no, altean alchemy as Allura had called it - he had been brought back. 

A part of him knew he owed his life to the Princess. That he should be grateful that she would even consider him worthy enough to be “saved.” But the other half, the part of him that truly hated himself, just wished she had been merciful enough to have left him. 

Maybe they would have called Keith back. He was Red’s paladin, the rightful one. Lance was just a temporary place holder so they’d still be able to form Voltron when needed anyways. Keith deserved to be here. Not him. Not this shell of a man who wished for death. Not this coward who would rather rest peacefully than take part in another battle for the universe. 

But the universe was too cruel. It thought it had saved him. But he knew better. 

He knew better the first time it happened. After all, he was Voltron’s self proclaimed sharpshooter. A marksman with too good an accuracy. He prided himself on it before, but now he knew. He knew with how much ease it was to pull the trigger, to take out a target, a living target. 

Death was a mercy. 

The team didn’t think so. He had barely registered the shot, had taken it in stride only to be met with the faces of horror shown by his team. Nevermind that the guard was on his way to kill Pidge. Nevermind that if he hadn’t done it, they’d be down a paladin and grieving their little tech gremlin who only ever wanted to find her father and brother. 

They looked at him with fear now. Maybe that was why they wouldn’t listen to him. 

Their fear deafened them to his statements, his ideas, his arguments. And that was how he ended up here, in the aftermath of an argument with Allura. It amazed him how he had ever held a crush on the Altean. A princess who did nothing but push his concerns aside and scolded him for his apprehension for his team’s safety. 

She had been the one to “save” him, and yet how quickly had she been to hop onto the Lance-is-losing-it train. Maybe he was, maybe something in his brain had been knocked off its axel. However much she thought he had changed though, it had been her who had done it. 

But when does the Princess ever take responsibility for her actions? 

She blamed it on the stress, on the Galra, on the most recent mission. 

No Allura, he wasn’t like this because of a mission that went wrong. He was like this because of why it went wrong. Because he knew what went wrong. So why wouldn’t they just listen? 

A knock on his door startled him out of his stupor. He hadn’t realized he had spaced out. The blood, now a steady trickle down his hand, splattered on the broken pieces of glass still on the floor. He had half a mind to clean it up before another, more impatient knock sounded from his door. 

Carefully he stepped over the glass, wincing as he felt a few pieces imbed themselves into the skin of his feet. He made his way over to the door, opening it just as the intruder had started a third knock. 

Leaning his bloodied hand against the doorframe, Lance stared at the one person he did not want to talk to today, or really any day. The one who had been the bane of his existence since he had come back. 

Shiro.


	3. I know Its So Wrong, But I'm So Far Gone

“Hunk sent me to get you for dinner, he said you haven’t been eating lat- Lance What’s wrong with your hand?” 

Lance stared at the black paladin before him. Any normal day Lance wouldn’t have dared to glare at his hero, but Lance wasn’t normal anymore, none of his days would be normal. So he indulged himself. 

“Had a fight with a mirror.” he said simply, his tone sharp as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder on the bloody door frame. 

“Ooookay, Lance, maybe we should get you to the infirmary, get Coran to look at it.” Shiro made a move towards Lance, only making him back a step into his room. 

“I can take care of it.” 

He didn’t miss the way that Shiro sighed, like he was dealing with a temper tantrum throwing toddler, which sure maybe Lance was throwing a tantrum, but the last thing he wanted was to be touched by this guy. He didn’t trust him before and now, the lack had increased tenfold. 

“Well hurry up then, you don’t want to miss dinner.” 

“I'm not hungry.” 

“Lance,” the black paladin sounded exhausted, not believing Lance of all people could be so damn difficult. “I know you haven’t been eating, Hunk is worried about you. We all are.” 

Lance’s cold laughter stopped Shiro in his tracks. 

“Worried about little ol’ me? Really? What alternate universe did I trip and fall into?” 

“Lance-” 

“You should get going, Shiro. Don’t want to miss dinner.” And with that Lance let his door slide closed, locking it for good measure. He didn’t relax until he heard the angry huff of Shiro’s surrender and his retreating steps. 

Leaning against the door, Lance let himself slide down to sit on the cold castle floor. The tears of panic and frustration he had been holding back through the whole ordeal finally let loose and he found himself sobbing into his arm as he pulled his knees to his chest. 

**Pathetic.**

**Stupid.**

**Alone.**

His brain now seemed even more broken than before, the thoughts he had pushed to the edge of his mind now overpowered his walls and swam freely. 

He woke up vargas later, his sleeve now blood soaked, his eyes still watery, and his body much too heavy to move from his position on the floor. So he stayed, he stayed on the floor, laying down so that his heated cheeks met the relief of the cold metal. 

He rarely slept in his bed anymore, the mattress he once thought of as too thin and lumpy now too much a luxury for him to allow himself to indulge in. It was too soft, let his mind wander, let his nightmares roam free. At least on the floor he could drown them with the uncomfortableness of the position. 

Reluctantly, though, he did get up. Retrieving the first aid kit from his dresser, he first wrapped his hand then set to work painstakingly removing the glass that had made his foot its home. He then slipped on some shoes and began cleaning the mess he had made earlier. 

It was early in the morning when he had finally finished, too early for anyone to be awake. So he took this time to get dressed in his armor and head to the training deck. 

One good thing that came from Keith leaving was that the training deck was mostly open now. No hot headed mullet who didn’t know how to quit to hog it 24/7. Lance called out the commands and waited until the first training bot appeared before shifting his bayard. He fought for hours, hitting every bot with a fatal headshot before moving on to the next one. He didn’t even have to think about it anymore. His aim had become so well practiced he could take a sentry, or guard, down in a split second before they even had a chance to charge him. 

He was good. 

Too good. 

Eventually he got bored, or afraid to run into someone. He’d never admit the latter, but in the days most recent, Lance had made it a point of avoiding the team whenever possible. Not like they really noticed anyways. They probably were so caught up in their own work that his presence or lack there of wasn’t even noticed. All he was to them was a bother anyways, even if he was genuinely trying to help them. 

Heart of Voltron his ass. 

He laughed at the thought as he exited the training room, wiping his forehead of sweat. 

Lance wasn’t a paranoid person. He liked to think he trusted rather easily, maybe a little too easily. But he did know his limits. He knew that gut feeling of something is wrong. He’d had it ever since he had been brought back. But there were instances where it would increase drastically, when it was the only thing his body could identify. This was one of those instances. 

It seemed that more and more, Lance had that skin crawling feeling of being watched. The kind of being watched that left you questioning your safety. With every corner turned every hallway strolled down, Lance was running the risk of that feeling. 

Maybe that was another reason he was so irritable. Living in a place you don’t feel safe in can do that to you. 

Walking to his room, the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. He found himself glancing behind him far too often for a nonparanoid person. His hurried steps were silent as he made his way back, until his curiosity got the best of him. 

Turning a corner, Lance quickly hurried into a deep doorway, one that he knew would hide him well. 

He waited, holding his breath to keep from making noise. For a second he thought he may have been imagining it, like Allura had said so many times when he had brought up his uneasiness to her. But he was right. 

Just before he stepped out of his hiding place, it happened. 

The characteristically slow steps of none other than Shiro filled the hallway. Lance knew it was him before he walked past. He seemed to be looking for something. No. Someone. Shiro was looking for him. 

_Shiro_ had been following him. 

All at once the alarms in his head went off. 

He wasn’t safe, he was right, he had always been right. 

He waited until the steps had faded to nothing before continuing his trek back to his room. Rushing in, Lance made a point of locking his door before riling through his stuff. Finding what he needed he headed straight to the bathroom, making sure to lock this door as well. Taking a seat on the toilet, Lance held the communicator in his hands. 

He typed in one sentence. 

_Something is wrong with Shiro_. 

He didn’t need to wait for the ding to know it had been sent, but his nerves wouldn’t let him peel his eyes from the small screen. 

Over and over he read the sentence, the sentence he had said countless times to Allura in hushed whispers, and countless times it had been pushed aside. 

The team may not listen to him but there was one person who would. 

  
  



	4. Just one Yesterday

“Shiro, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Allura stood at the console on the bridge, the blue light of the screens casting a veil over her skin. It wasn’t clear what she was looking at but Shiro guessed it was the star maps of their current path. 

“As have I princess.” He said strolling into the room, he stopped when he finally came beside her realizing he was correct in his previous assumption. 

Allura hummed in agreement, she looked tired. No doubt she had been here all night, making sure the castle ship was clear of Galra and any others who might not take too kindly to Voltron flying through their quadrant. 

“You should rest Princess.” 

“You sound like Coran. You know Shiro, Alteans need much less rest compared to humans.” Allura laughed. 

“That may be true, but less does not mean none.” He said crossing his arms as he turned to her. 

Allura closed the hologram she was looking at, focusing her eyes on the Black Paladin. She huffed. 

“Are you here to chastise me? I can save you the trouble.” 

Shiro laughed, “No, not all Princess, just a friend worried about a friend.” He said simply, the amusement not lost in his voice, Allura was glad he still has some sense of humor left. He had been through so much and this past year had not been kind to him. 

She heard Shiro sigh heavily. 

“Shiro? Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah” he laughed, though it sounded hollow and sad, not like the sound earlier, “Yeah, it's fine it's just, for a moment you sounded like Lance.” 

Lance. 

Allura wished she could say she was surprised. But their Blue Paladin had changed so much so quickly, it was clear that whatever Lance was going through was affecting everyone. She couldn’t be sure what was wrong with him exactly. One day he had been fine and the next, completely cold. His demeanor could put Keith’s to shame. 

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about him.” She began, unsure of words. “He seems to be having a hard time…”

“Did something happen? I mean, it's the only thing I can think of that could make him do a complete 180 in such a short amount of time.” Shiro looked exhausted, this had likely been eating at him for quite some time. “Have I done something?” 

He couldn’t remember doing anything that could make the Blue Paladin so hostile towards him. He had thought that they were finally making some headway, knowing too well that their relationship wasn’t as strong as his and Keith’s. Or hell, even his and Pidge’s relationship. Shiro wouldn’t lie, though, he had favorited the two paladins in the past, an occurrence he definitely wasn’t proud of, but he was trying to correct it. 

“I’m not sure, he has been quite apprehensive when it comes to you. On multiple accounts, he’s made it known to me. Perhaps it is stress?” 

“What has he told you?” Shiro was curious, it had to have been substantial if Lance felt he needed to go to Allura about it. But it rubbed Shiro the wrong way. Why wouldn’t he just come to him? 

The Black Paladin voiced his concern to Allura, who too seemed equally perplexed. 

“He seems to think you’re a danger. Though, he wouldn’t exactly explain why.” Allura shook her head. 

“Of course he wouldn’t.” Shiro stated, his voice low. 

“Maybe you should talk to him. Lance has been going through a lot lately. Perhaps a conversation-” 

“You can’t have a conversation with someone who doesn’t want to talk, Allura. Lance has made it very clear that talking is not something he is willing to do.” 

Shiro sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately, especially about a certain red paladin. Why couldn’t things just return to the way they were before Shiro had disappeared a second time? Back when everyone was still on the ship, trying to figure out how to coexist as a team and work as one. 

Things had seemed so much simpler then. 

What had changed? 

“I’ll talk to him, or at least try to. Again.” Allura seemed to like that answer, though it made Shiro warry. What more could he say to his team mate who didn’t want to even be in the same room as him? 

With that, Shiro left the princess to her devices, though not without making a point that she had to at least get some rest before the artificial night was up. Down the hall he went, with only one destination in mind. 

It didn’t take him long to traverse the halls of the castle, stopping in front of one door he had stood before on countless other occasions. He was hopeful that this time would finally be different. This time Lance would open up, talk about whatever was holding him down. 

Shiro knocked twice on the metal door, receiving no response. 

He checked his watch, the face telling him that it was only about 10 pm, Lance would still be awake, perhaps doing part of his skincare routine or whatever he did to relax before bed. He knocked again, waiting for a response that never came. A few minutes, knocks, and declaration that he just wanted to talk later, Shiro decided that the only way he was going to have a conversation with Lance was if he pushed for it. So against his better judgement, Shiro punched in his override code into the keypad beside Lance’s door. 

The metal whooshed open to reveal an empty room. The room was set up just like the others, the bed on the left hand side of the room, a desk on the other, and an ensuite bathroom towards the back, though Lance’s had much more life to it. Knick Knacks and trinkets from the different planets they had visited sat on shelves and littered his desk. Small plants hung from the ceiling, and his bed was decorated with blankets and pillows of different colours and patterns. 

Some photos of the team were taped to the walls, and a string of lights circled Lance’s bed. The room was full of their adventures through space, the only thing it was missing was Lance. Shiro knew that he probably should have just walked right out of the room in search of its inhabitant, though he couldn’t bring himself to. He wanted to see more of what Lance thought was so valuable as to keep as a memory. 

Walking over to the desk, Shiro picked up a notebook that as he flipped through he found out was filled with little notes of planets, their people, and the flora and fauna of the planet. A few of the pages had pictures, others had little plants taped to them. Shiro had never known that Lance had taken such an interest in learning about things such as this. It was clear that Lance was intrigued by the culture of the alien planets, how they differed. 

Putting down the notebook, Shiro felt a tinge of pride at the inquisitiveness of his now right hand man. Lance wanted to know things, wanted to know people. Though the discovery also sent a tinge of guilt to his heart, the fact that he had never known about Lance’s interests or learning. That it had never occurred to him that Lance would want to learn all he could of these planets. Why didn’t he know about this? 

Shiro moved on to a few pictures of the team. They had all been taken before Shiro had gone missing a second time. Before their final fight against Zarkon. The first being the day they had been attacked by Sendak. Shiro remembered how terrified he was that day. The look of Lance having been in an explosion was still seared into his mind, he forgot the fun they had earlier that day. 

He took some time to scan over the other memorabilia that sat scattered over the desk before his eyes fell on a small device he had only ever seen once before. It matched the one Keith had shown him before leaving on a Blade mission. The device being a Blade only communicator. More concerned with why Lance had it in the first place, than it existing at all, Shiro picked up the communicator, looking it over. It wasn’t until he pressed a certain button that Shiro watched as the screen lit up, showing the most recent message sent. 

The contact title read none other than Keith (emo boy) with a skull emoticon next to it. 

The message: 

“Something is wrong with Shiro.” 

The time stamp showed that it had been sent just a few minutes after Shiro had gone to retrieve Lance for dinner. 

He didn’t know why, but reading the message sent an unexplainable wash of rage through his entire being. How dare he. How dare Lance go behind his back. How dare Lance be so difficult and then blame it on Shiro. How dare Lance try to pull someone else into a mess he himself had created. How dare he be so suspicious. 

Much too late, Shiro realized that he had activated his arm and simultaneously crushed the communicator. It was then that the doors to the room opened again, and a familiari set of piercing blue eyes settled on him. 

“Shiro?” Lance spoke, a suspicious tone that Shiro hated. He had done this. He had been so against him for so long, questioning him and planting seeds of doubt in his team. Voltron was weak and it was Lance who had single handedly done so. 

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA sorry for the wait guys. I had a lot of stuff going on and originally was going to just focus on satellites, but since I've been taking a break from that work, and my brain has been focusing on this work in the mean time, I've been able to update. 
> 
> This chapter and the next were originally supposed to be just one, but I decided that it needed to be broken up into two separate ones so that it wouldn't be one incredibly long chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> As always don't forget to hit that Kudos button and leave a Comment! and I'll se you guys in the next one!


	5. Disappear

As much as Lance hated to admit it, the range had been his solace since he had returned, or revived, or whatever Allura wanted to call it. It was one of the only places he could just let himself be. The one place he could clear his mind. 

He didn’t have to fight to survive. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder. He could just exist. 

Walking back from his most current session in the range, the last thing Lance expected when he finally reached his room was to be greeted by the last person he even wanted to see. 

“Shiro?” 

Lance’s eyes widened as realization hit. Shiro’s words rang loud and clear in his brain, echoed by the anxiety that clawed at his throat. 

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” 

He knew. Shiro knew. 

His eyes fell on the glowing purple hand, whatever he was holding, it wasn’t there anymore, just crushed and burning in the Black paladin’s palm. He didn’t need to see it to know what it was, what had made Shiro so angry. He already knew what it was. 

Lance took a hesitant step back, his eyes moving to the now glowing purple of his team leader. A shiver ran up his spine as his mind processed the sudden change. Those weren’t Shiro’s eyes. Just like this wasn’t Shiro. 

Before Lance could reach for the gun at his side, Shiro had bounded across the room, slamming Lance into the closed door. Human hand wrapped around Lance’s neck, Shiro held him there simultaneously squeezing the air out of him while allowing his galra arm to pull back for a punch. 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” he hissed, though he was caught off guard by the sudden knee in his stomach. The impact was enough to shock him and he curled over himself as the pain shot through his being. Without another thought Lance brought his knee up again, this time to make contact with Shiro’s face before he turned to run. 

He made it only a few feet outside of his room before a large body hurled itself on top of him, bringing him crashing down to the ground. His gun sent skittering feet away. He wished he had been wearing his armor as Shiro’s glowing hand burned the skin where he had him pinned down. Shiro flipped him over as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. 

The look on his face told Lance everything he needed to know. 

Shiro was going to kill him. No, not Shiro was going to kill him. 

Not if he could help it. Clearly not expecting the Red paladin to fight back, Shiro was surprised to feel the impact of Lance’s fist against his face. The power knocked him back enough for Lance to scramble away and reach for his gun. 

Two shots rang out through the hallway. 

Slowly, Lance got up and walked over to where the Black paladin lay on the ground. A puddle of dark red slowly pooled around the body of his once highly revered hero. Lance sank down to sit his back against the wall of the hallway. Putting his head between his knees, he attempted to slow his breathing to no avail as the adrenaline wore off. 

He was right. He had always been right. The Shiro they brought back wasn’t the right Shiro. Had there ever been a right Shiro? If this was a fake Shiro then was there ever a real one. Was the real Shiro even still alive? Was it possible that the last real Shiro never even left Kerberos? 

No, Matt said that he at least made it to the gladiator stadium. 

Lance wasn’t even sure when…

That’s when reality set in. He had just killed Shiro. Even if this wasn’t the real Shiro, no one believed him when he tried to voice it then. In their eyes, he had killed Shiro. 

Lance had killed Shiro.   
What little rhythm of breath he had regained had disappeared the instant he made his realization. Guns were loud, the shots were loud. Anyone could have heard them. They could be running towards them right now, and if they happened upon the scene before him. 

He couldn’t be here when they did. He didn’t know for sure what they would do, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. He had killed his team member, no team leader, and he doubted anyone would stop to listen to how he got into that situation. They would barely listen to him when he voices his opinions on missions or plans. Why would they want to hear it now? 

He had to go, had to get as far away from here as possible. He had to run. 

So he did. 

He picked himself up and bolted down the hall towards the hangar. Getting only halfway to where the Red Lion stood, he stopped. No, he couldn’t take the Red Lion. The Red Lion was a piece of Voltron, and Lance could no longer be a part of that. 

Not only that, but the Red Lion could be tracked. He’d get barely a few galaxies over before the castle would be able to triangulate his location. 

The pods were tracked, but their tracking could be easily disabled. Pidge had shown him one time how to do it. He could take a pod. He would take a pod. 

Immediately he turned on his heels and took off towards the hangar that held the pods. 

\+ 

When Shiro fell out of the healing pod, it was the unusual strong hands of Coran that caught him. The Altean being the one to support the bulk of his weight without issue. 

It took him a few moments to realize that someone was talking to him. No, not someone, multiple people. The team had gathered in the pod room to be there when Shiro was finally released. Pidge, Hunk and Allura instantly swarmed the Black Paladin, rambling question after question that his brain just couldn’t catch up with. 

Coran, sensing the Black Paladin’s unease, cleared his throat loudly, immediately silencing the group. 

“He’s just come out of the pod, please paladins, one aat a time.” 

The group nodded as Allura took a step forward, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Of course, we did not mean to cause you undue stress. I apologise.” She spoke courtly. Shiro nodded in acceptance. He understood. The group was probably just as confused as he was.   
He looked upon the group noticing that one specific person was missing. 

“Where is Lance?” he asked. 

It wasn’t until the Altean Prince approached the group that Shiro had even known he was there. 

“Do you not remember, Shiro?” 

“Remember what?” In all honesty, Shiro couldn’t even remember being hurt, let alone needing a pod. The last thing he remembered was…

Lance’s room, the communicator. Something must have happened then. Did they get attacked? Maybe they were on a mission. But as he attempted to think back on it, a terrible migraine began to form. He couldn’t remember anything past that.

“Shiro,” Lotor spoke slowly, capturing the Black Paladin’s attention again. “The Red Paladin attacked you. He attempted to be rid of you.” 

“Rid of me?” Shiro was confused. Lance wouldn’t do that. Had Lance even killed anyone? That was impossible. Shiro had made sure of that. He was the one who took care of any living general or soldier they may come across. He made sure that no one on his team would have to carry the burden. 

But this is war. It's possible that maybe he wasn’t as careful as he thought. Maybe Lance had killed someone. With their current situation, it shamed him that he wouldn’t be surprised if it did happen. 

For Lance to try to kill him though? He wasn’t so sure that Lance would be capable of that. Though, how well did he really know Lance? 

“Its true, Shiro.” He was shocked to hear Allura’s voice still beside him. “It was Lance who shot you.” 

Lance. Lance shot him. The phantom pain of the shots in his stomach materialized as the Princess spoke. 

Lance had done that. 

Lance had tried to kill him. 

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being so short. like I said earlier, I didn't want one big long chapter, but rather two normal sized chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, if you guys liked the chapter, please don't forget to hit that Kudos button and leave a Comment! I'll see you guys in the next one! 
> 
> Also I'm on twitter so if you guys want to swing by and say hi, go for it! (@spacemom_laney)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my other fics such as the current ongoing Satellites! And as always, don't just read and run, Leave a kudos and Comment! enjoy the ride


End file.
